You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire
You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (often shortened to Millionaire) is the intro track to QOTSA's third studio album, Songs For The Deaf. It's a Nick O. screaming track and started out as a Desert Sessions song. Versions You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Queens Of The Stone Age Version) Starting with the sound of a car starting and a radio station intro, the song starts with Gene Trautmann's only part on this album, the drums. Soon, the super fuzzy guitar comes in, building up to something crazy. Before you know it, the song explodes and Nick starts screaming. The main riff is punctuated by the power-chord choruses and the crazy fills in the choruses. After the second chorus, the song comes to a complete stop, only to explode once again out of nowhere, a common QOTSA technique that the horror movie industry has stolen. The chorus comes back one more time only to stop again, this time for good. You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Desert Sessions Version) This version is on the fifth volume of the Desert Sessions called Poetry for the Masses (SeaShedShitheadByTheSheSore). Much slower and... slushyer(?), this version is sung by Mario Lalli (who was also credited with Drinky Poo's on the track) and it is SUNG by him, not screamed. Josh Homme does the guitar and bass while Brant Bjork is slamming them skins. You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Studio Version) This version is the exact same as the QOTSA album version, except it is missing the car/radio intro. This is found on the promo EP titled Sample This School Boy. You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Instrumental) This is, quite obviously, an instrumental version of the Songs For The Deaf remake. It doesn't include the car or radio intro, and starts right away with the drums, much like the Sample This School Boy version. You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Raw Album Version) While only available on the bootleg Demos For The Deaf, I felt like it should be counted as it's an official demo. It's the same as the Songs For The Deaf version, minus the car/radio intro, except it's unmixed. This makes the song have a lot more of a rougher feel, and the drums stand out more than they do in the final album version. A few other subtle differences are that Josh Homme's backing vocals are more upfront, along with Nick's, the fills are quieter and the final scream of "YEAH!" at the end of the track is missing. You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire (Troy Mix) This version is only on part 1 of the First It Giveth single. It is quite bare, with a simple drum beat and only the vocals. The guitar jumps in for random amounts of time and the song reverts into the normal studio version for a few seconds before jumping back into the bare-bones beat. This remix was done by Troy Van Leeuwen. Live Despite not making it's appearance on a QOTSA record untill 2002, the song has be performed since as far back as 1999.When performed live, the song was played almost exactly as it was on the album. After Nick was kicked from the QOTSA bandwagon, Josh would sing the vocals over the song instead of Nick's usual screaming. When Shuman joined, he would provide some screaming on lines like "Gimmie toro, gimmie some more", but wouldn't scream the whole track. Lyrics Dead bull with a life from the low I'll be massive conquistador Give me soul or show me the door Metal heavy, soft at the core Gimme toro, gimme some more Pressurize, neutralize Deep fried, gimme some more Space flunky, four on the floor Fortified with the liqour store This one's down, gimme some more Gimme toro, gimme some more Shrunken head I love to adore "B" movie, gimme some gore Gimme toro, gimme some more "B" movie, gimme some gore Gimme toro, gimme some more